


【路帕】26（完结）

by tunan



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-20 12:50:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tunan/pseuds/tunan
Summary: 这篇可以跟《18》的结尾那里接起来了。
Relationships: Paulie/Rob Lucci
Kudos: 15





	【路帕】26（完结）

一、

路奇踱步过来，蹲下，捏着他下巴，逼他抬头看自己。  
“你知道吗，从十八岁起，你就注定是我的了。”  
说完，路奇狠狠的亲了上去。  
帕里死死闭着嘴，路奇亲了两口见他不配合，从捏下巴变成捏着他脸，问他：“怎么，不愿意？”  
“这事谁TM的会愿意？”帕里嘴硬的顶回来。

路奇蹲着，帕里坐着，月光在路奇身后照入室内，他的影子都覆盖在帕里身上，加上喝醉了酒意识不清晰，看什么都迷迷糊糊的，只知道那个是路奇，两年前背叛了他们的人，更准确的说，七年前，一直在骗他们的人。  
路奇笑了笑，帕里看着不清晰，只觉得对方好像在嘲笑什么。  
只见路奇松开了捏着他脸的右手，伸到自己西装左边翻领的插花眼上，拿下了别在那里的花，拿着那细细的花茎在帕里眼前转动，并说：“这朵雏菊送给你，很衬你。”  
然后，把帕里左脸掉下来的碎发别在耳朵上，并把花插了上去。

塞满了整个办公室的雏菊、匿名寄过来的照片、压在他身上操弄了一晚上的模糊影子、金光闪闪的黄金城……  
帕里一把把花抓下来，扔路奇身上。  
“卧槽……”帕里气得脸都红了，话都说不完整，“那个……那个……是你。”  
路奇还在笑着，看着他激动的样子很高兴，说：“很高兴知道那晚的客人是我对不对？”

“这事谁TM的会高兴？”帕里直接吼了出来，气得胸膛不断起伏。  
“帕里，谁教你说粗口了？”路奇被吼了之后有点生气，又捏着他下巴逼他抬高脸看着自己。  
“你敢说你刚刚知道那客人是我，心里没有暗暗的松了一口气？”路奇左手立刻抓着他的一个手腕，给他把脉说：“你看，你的心跳那么快……”  
帕里一把甩开手腕，下巴被捏得死紧挣脱不出，他也就放弃了，嘴硬的继续顶着：“我那是气的，是气的！你TM的放开我……”  
说完，他还伸手来抓路奇的手，想把下巴解救出来，这个姿势对他来说，太屈辱了。

如钢铁一般的手扣得死紧，帕里根本拉不动一丝一毫。  
路奇看着帕里挣扎，情绪莫名，顿了好一会儿，终于松开手，帕里的下巴得以解脱。

路奇站了起来，也把帕里拉起来，拉着他的手腕在前面走。  
哈多利被这忽然的动作，惊得飞起来在室内盘旋，然后，停在了帕里挂衣服的落地衣架上，它看着路奇很生气的拉着帕里，后者踉踉跄跄跟着。

路奇把帕里带到了浴室，站在洗漱台面前，把洗手盆的水龙头打开，哗哗的水声不断。  
他把帕里的脑袋往下按，按到水龙头下面，水一边冲着帕里的脑袋，他一边问帕里：“酒醒了没？还说脏话不？”  
从后脑勺上流出来的凉水刺激了帕里，他起了一阵鸡皮疙瘩，继续破口大骂，一手撑着洗漱台边沿，想把自己身子撑起来，另一手用力推着站在他身边的路奇，却撼动不了他一丝一毫。  
主要是路奇，不止压着他的脑袋冲水，还伸手到水龙头下接水来泼他的脸，主要往嘴巴的位置泼，呛了不少进帕里的鼻子里，帕里被呛得眼泪鼻涕都流了出来。

冲了五分钟，路奇才好心的把他脑袋拉上来，帮他把头发往后拨，拿出一条干燥的毛巾，细细的给他擦着脸，看着对方被呛得眼睛都红了，伸手点了下他的眼角，温柔的问他：“还说脏话不？”  
“你……”帕里张口，那表情就像吐不出什么好话的样子。  
路奇在他第二个字出来之前，又把他脑袋塞在水龙头下，重复刚才的步骤。

又冲了五分钟，路奇又拉了他脑袋上来，这次只拨了他的头发往后，没给他擦干水了。  
帕里咳了几声，把水咳了出来之后，眼睛红红的，湿漉漉的看着路奇，显得有点害怕，这时不敢说话了。  
不过这次路奇也没问他话，直接亲了上去。  
这里帕里很乖的，张开了嘴，让路奇直接舔过他的牙齿，勾住他的舌头，还有嘴唇和嘴唇的相接摩擦，帕里很直观的感受到了路奇高涨的情欲。

路奇把帕里压到干燥的瓷砖上，一条腿塞进他两腿之间顶着，还用力的蹭着他的下体。  
帕里今天一天都呆在船坞，所以穿的也是平时穿的那套工装，蓝色牛仔裤和牛仔外套，里面套一条背心。这身装扮路奇简直不要太熟悉，几个动作就把两人衣服都脱光了。  
然后打开浴室的花洒，调到温水，在两人头顶上哗哗的冲下来，慢慢的，浴室内升起一点水蒸气。  
两人分开了一下，都喘着气，这时候路奇的手指已经顺着水流探进帕里体内，给他扩张着。帕里吸着气，在忍耐着，如果他现在不忍耐，等下痛苦的还是自己。  
他只能转移注意力，不去注意路奇手指的探索，他看着天花板，看着花洒，看着水滴顺着路奇的眉角滴下来，然后亲了上去，帮他舔干眉角的水。

路奇轻轻的笑了，抬起帕里一条腿，挺了进去。  
帕里痛得眼又红了，路奇亲着眼角，亲着脸颊，亲着耳垂，用无数的亲吻探索着这张脸，用一个姿势不同的节奏操弄着这具身体。

二、

帕里在床上醒过来时，已经是第二天下午了。  
房间没变，是原来的样子，昨晚好像做了一场梦一样。  
他套好衣服冲出房间，来到厅里，发现满地的酒都不在了。  
难道真的是做梦？

“咕咕”还站在家里落地衣架上的哈多利歪着小脑袋叫了他一声。  
果然不是在做梦，路奇真的过来了。  
帕里扇了自己一个耳光，急急忙忙的开门想跑出去。门刚一打开，路奇就回来了，他穿着两年前的那套工装，帕里一恍惚，觉得好像什么都没变，这两年路奇不在的时光都是他的一场梦。  
“你要出去？”路奇开口了。  
这怎么可能是在做梦呢？  
路奇一步踏进屋内，把帽子拿了下来挂在落地衣架上，帕里走到沙发边上坐了下来，捂着脸叹气。

“没想到你还留着我的衣服，我以为你都扔了呢。”路奇也跟着来到沙发边上，坐在帕里右边，好像很高兴的跟他说话，语调都比平时轻快了不少。  
“我在路上有人还问我为什么这次回老家回那么长时间，还以为我不回来了呢，没想到今天看到我……”路奇一边说一边看着还捂着脸的帕里，伸手把他的手拿下来，看着这张脸说：“你知道我老家在哪里吗？下次我带你去看看吧。”  
路奇伸手捏了下帕里的耳垂，继续说：“我当时是这样回复的，我说是啊，这次家里有点事，所以时间长了点。”  
“对方还很惊讶的说，路奇先生你会说话了？”路奇夸张的学着对方的表情，表演给帕里看，“我说对的，这次我回去，顺便治好了嗓子，可以开口说话了。”

帕里一脸的疲惫，推开了路奇捏他耳垂的手，叹了一口气。  
路奇顺着帕里的推拒，把手搭在了沙发靠背上，身子的重量也靠上靠背，问他：“我回来了，你不高兴？”  
“这事谁……”  
“嗯！？”路奇盯着帕里，等着他下半句。  
“……会高兴？”帕里的气势直接被路奇盯没了。

“你倒是老实，骗我都不愿意了？”路奇靠在沙发背懒洋洋的抬着下巴问：“你就这么讨厌我？”  
“却还留着我的衣服？”路奇拉了下自己身上的衣服，昨天他穿来的那套白西装，在浴室里面被折腾得不成样子，今天起来发现没衣服穿，还有点尴尬，可是当他在另一个房间的衣柜深处找到自己之前穿的那些衣服的时候，还是很高兴的。  
“然后跟大家说，我回老家去了？”

帕里沉默，他不知道怎么说，每次两人说话都感觉会被路奇绕进去，所以他决定不开口。  
路奇等了一会儿见帕里不应他，搭在靠背的手收了回来，轻轻撩着帕里的下巴，把他的脸转过看着自己，问：“不说话？”

帕里深深吸了一口气，像下定什么决心，看着路奇，一字一字的说清楚：“路奇，你有没有想过，我不爱你了？”  
路奇的愉悦，路奇的高兴，路奇的好心情，在听到这一句之后都消失了，他眯了下眼睛看着帕里：“你说什么？”  
路奇是世界ZF的杀手出身，不会给别人说第二次话的机会，可是在帕里这里，他还是再问了一次。

帕里气势已经没有了，但是还撑着口气，看着路奇，一字一字的说：“路奇，你有没有想过，我已经不爱你了？”  
路奇看着帕里害怕，兼强撑着张牙舞爪的样子，嗤笑出声。  
“你敢？”  
“雏菊确实很衬你，天真。”

帕里没再看路奇，坐在沙发上，仰头看着天花板。  
是啊，他不敢，他也够天真，帕里都绝望了。  
不知道是谁给了他勇气，帕里仰着头深呼吸两口，再回头看下路奇，眼睛红红的，颤抖的说：“我只是原谅你而已，我已经不……”  
帕里没能说出后面那半句。  
因为路奇的手已经搭上他的后颈，轻轻一捏，把他捏晕了。  
帕里倒了下来，被路奇圈在怀里。  
“谁教你的？”他这样问了一句。

帕里再次醒来，已经是晚上了，这次他不是饿醒，是被直接做醒的。  
好像忽然被从沉睡中忽然拉扯一把，他一下子睁开了眼睛，看到路奇正压在他身上，下身插在他身体里，用力的动着。  
帕里被这直来直去的快感折磨着醒了过来，下身泥泞着，不知道路奇射了多少在里面，自己身上也不好过，不知道直接被操射了几次，帕里从自己敏感的程度来判断，已经被路奇折磨了不短的时间，他完全没犹豫的就伸手去推路奇，却被路奇一把抓住手，两手都被压在头顶，好像预料到他要挣扎一样，剩下的那只手在扯他的头发，逼他抬了一下头，跟献祭一样露出脖子，路奇咬了上去。  
没有多用力咬，但是痕迹是少不了的。

帕里已经忙了几天了，前几天从阿南刻岛匆匆往回赶，赶回来看到冰山先生没有什么事，终于松了一口气，然后转身又投入到工作中，几天没睡过的他好不容易忙完，又碰上路奇回来找他，昨晚是被直接做晕了，今晚千万不要这样。  
快感折磨得他浑身无力，加上完全被压制，双手无力的搭着路奇肩膀，只能示弱的叫着身上的人：“路奇……慢点……慢点……”  
路奇顿了一下之后，直接吻上嘴唇，封住他的话，把他抱起来顶弄，这下进入得更深，甬道内的所有敏感点都被照顾到，帕里又晕过去了。

三、

第二次被做晕到醒来之后，是第三天中午。  
帕里迷迷糊糊的坐在床上看着窗外，仔细在思考，自己几天没上班了？冰山先生就没找过自己？  
这时候路奇推门进来，看到帕里已经醒了，就拿过放在桌子上的水先喂他喝几口，然后端点粥过来给他，坐在床边，也举着勺子要喂他。  
“两次你都晕了过去，你几天没吃东西了？”

帕里张了张嘴想喷回去，最终还是闭上嘴巴，他不想被做晕第三次。  
于是他选择张嘴喝粥，让路奇侍候他。  
见帕里乖乖的喝完粥之后，路奇开口说：“昨天中午冰山先生打电话过来问你怎么不上班，是不是不舒服了，我说你前晚太累了，就顺便帮你请了假，今天中午也是，刚刚才打过来的，我说你昨晚太累了，又顺便帮你请了假。”  
“……”  
“他还想过来看你的，我说不用，我能照顾好你。”  
“……”  
“你等下回个电话给他吧。他说很担心你。”  
“……”

帕里只能一直在点头，表示他知道了。  
路奇很满意帕里的表现，端着碗出去了。  
帕里坐了一会儿，发了下呆，慢慢下床穿好衣服，出了房间，到客厅里找到电话虫，给冰山先生回个电话。  
路奇此时正在厨房里洗碗。  
以前也是这样的，他们之间的相处模式，好像没怎么变过，除了路奇本人完全变了之外。

“嗯……对，他回来了……没事……我会处理好的……放心……再见。”  
帕里给冰山先生回了个电话之后，静静坐在沙发上发呆。  
在这里对着路奇他有点烦躁，明明变的人是路奇，他为什么还能装着无所谓的样子，把自己当傻子一样耍，他还演着以前的角色。  
帕里想了又想，于是开门走了出去，他打算过去一号船坞看看，他暂时还没这脸回社里去见冰山先生。  
路奇没有出来问什么，反正帕里总会回来的，他还能去哪里？

帕里在一号船坞看了一个下午，跟大家讨论前几天定的设计方案初稿，然后总觉得大家看着他都一幅欲言又止的神色，于是他开口询问大家是不是对这个方案有什么想法，如果觉得不能实现，现在要提出来，要不这个设计方案一旦通过，就要全力以赴做出来了。  
大家只是暧昧的笑着，说方案没问题，可以通过。  
一直到傍晚他回来，路过一家店的时候，就无意的看了一眼橱窗玻璃。  
帕里直接爆了一句卧槽！  
原来他挂了一脖子的痕迹过来，怪不得大家看他的眼神都怪怪的。

帕里一脸郁闷的回到家里，看到路奇已经穿戴整齐的在等他，就是三天前那身白西装，洗干净晾干熨烫好了。  
路奇手里拿着帽子压在胸前，看到帕里推门，然后愣在门口。  
他笑了笑说：“我已经煮好饭给你了，你等下趁热吃了，我有事先回去，你乖乖的等我吧。”然后把帽子戴好，走到门口停下，低头俯身把还没反应过来的帕里亲了一下，这个亲吻很浅，就两人嘴唇轻轻碰触一下就分开。  
“我给你订了一些西装，以后你穿我订的那些吧，你之前的……”路奇想了想怎么形容说：“不好看。”

路奇走了。他真的走了。  
虽然他跟帕里说他还会回来，也没有给个确定的回来时间，但现在他是真的离开了。  
帕里还以为要怎样跟他纠缠个没完，这三天路奇所做的一切都折腾得帕里身累心累，现在他好歹走了，帕里能喘口气。  
帕里坐在饭桌前，发了两个小时的呆，看着夕阳西沉，看着月亮东升，看着饭菜从热到冷，终于意识到路奇真的离开了。  
对帕里来说，他只是暂时离开水都。  
或者对路奇来说，他是暂时回来水都？

反正一年之内路奇来那么一两次，也够帕里受的了，帕里也在祈祷他最好再出个跟当时在七水之都那样的五六年时限的长期任务，别过来烦自己，顺便把自己忘记了最好。  
这三天对帕里来说，真是度日如年。  
两年前，司法岛事件之后，他用了三天三夜的时间来想明白，两人目标不同，这是不适合，他不算渣了自己，分开了好，他一直这样催眠自己，暗示自己。  
怎么过了两年他又回来了？  
这两年他就没个新的任务目标吗？

四、

帕里也不知道这两年路奇经历了什么，不过看他敢这样光明正大的过来找自己，应该是混得还行了吧，不被通缉了。  
就在他担心了几天之后，路奇还没回来，他也稍微有点放下心，可是跟路奇有关的东西，就源源不断的开始送到他家里。  
例如路奇离开的第一天开始，离帕里家两条街外的一家花店，每天给他送来一束新鲜的雏菊，花束上还沾着露水。  
他一脸迷茫的接过来，等他反应过来的时候，他都已经找了个花瓶插好这束花了。  
在对方坚持送了三天之后，他问了下送花工：“你还要送多少天？”  
送花工笑嘻嘻的说：“路奇先生订了五年的雏菊，让我们每天送一束过来给你呢，品种轮流搭配的。”

路奇离开的第八天，隔壁成衣店里送来了定制西装，都快把他的客厅挂满了。  
路奇那五年展示给帕里的，都是假的，帕里从来不知道，他是个这么臭讲究的人。  
从纯色到条纹到格纹，从亚麻到丝质到山羊绒，从角扣到金属扣到贝壳扣，从平驳领到枪驳领到青果领，……  
对了，一起送来的还有各色领带。  
反正帕里也不知道怎么分，全部把西装堆到储物房里面，他连打开都没打开过。

在帕里刚好习惯了送花工每天一束雏菊的时候，大概一个月之后，帕里在门铃响起之前自动醒来，洗漱好准备去接花了。  
不过今天打开门一看，拿着花站在门口的是一身白西装的路奇。  
帕里肉眼可见的抖了一下。

路奇没说什么，把花塞给帕里之后，长腿自动迈进帕里家里。  
他站在客厅中间看了一圈，家里还是有点乱，但是显得很有生气。  
路奇看了一下帕里，帕里是已经准备好要上班了，因为今天要去社里，他穿的是一套纯黑色西装，没什么特色，不是路奇给他定制的那些。

路奇意味深长的看了一眼站在门口的帕里，帕里也看着他，手里拿着那束花，放也不是，继续拿着也不是，有点无措。

“准备去社里？”路奇大发善心的开口问他，也好像看不到他有什么发火的迹象。  
不过路奇一直表情不多，发火不发火，帕里还真的无法从他表情判断出来。  
起码对帕里来说，揭示了真实身份的路奇，对他来说是个陌生人。

帕里点了点头。  
路奇走到门口接过帕里手中的那束雏菊，从里面挑了朵花径三厘米的玫瑰粉色罗加洛系列雏菊，给帕里插到左领插花眼上，替他抚平一些小皱褶之后，跟他说：“去吧，早点回来。”  
说完又低头轻轻的亲了下帕里的嘴唇，示意他上班时间到了。

帕里早上刚刚到社里的时候，有点心不在焉，一直想着还呆在他家里的路奇。  
一个月了，他都有点忘记了这个路奇的时候，他怎么又回来了。  
帕里有点烦躁的把那朵雏菊摘下来，随手放在旁边，然后深呼吸几下，才能集中精神开始工作。  
今天还好又是忙碌的一天，他基本忘记了家里那个的存在，工作劲头满满的，困住了他几天的难题也被他想通了，新项目设计方案初稿，终于能出来了。  
他伸了个懒腰，才发现已经到傍晚下班的时候，大家都走得差不多了，只有秘书过来问他今晚要加班吗？  
帕里笑着摇了摇头，说：“这几天辛苦你们了，今晚就不加班，大家早点回去吧。”  
秘书点头笑了下，说好的，然后就退了出去。

帕里在找他早上随手扔在一旁的雏菊，找来找去都找不到。  
“到底放哪里去了？”帕里一边把文件拿开，一沓一沓的，还是不见，他就记得明明放在手边的。  
他找了十来分钟，才发现，他确实是放手边，不过当时摊开在手边的是一本巨型工具书，他因为要查阅几个数据，摊开了工具书在查，然后随手把花拿下来放在那页，后来查完了把书合起来……  
反正他找到花的时候，那花都被压成书签了，雏菊做书签，也挺好看的。

帕里叹了一口气，认命的把雏菊书签扔垃圾桶里面，收拾收拾回去了。  
他怕这个路奇，他是真怕。  
以前那个假的路奇才是他熟悉的，可是那个是假的，这个才是真的。  
虽然这个没跟他说过什么重话，也没再打过他，但是现在这个一举手一投足之间表现出来的，就是两人之间巨大的差距，这种差距让他无力、压抑、甚至绝望。  
帕里对着那个假的路奇，能说上一整天的废话，可是对着现在这个，那三天里面，帕里主动跟他说的话，不超过十句，其中有一半还是逼出来的。

等帕里磨磨蹭蹭回到家里的时候，天都完全暗了下来。  
路奇居然没开灯在等他。  
帕里开门把灯打开的时候，路奇正沉默的坐在沙发上，左右各放两套已经拆开包装的西装。  
路奇眼睛直看入帕里心里，问他：“不喜欢我送你的西装吗？”  
“我过来看到你连包装都没拆开，今天帮你挑了四套出来，你试下吧。”  
路奇抬了下巴示意帕里过来，然后他伸出右手拿了靠他右手最近的那套递给帕里。

帕里关好门，慢慢走过来，接过路奇递给他的那套，拿在手里看着他，嘴巴张了下，没发出声音，过了一会儿才挤出一句干巴巴的理由：“这段时间我很忙，没空看。”  
“我知道。”路奇眯了下眼睛，继续示意帕里：“那现在换上吧，看看合身不合身。我是直接去店里给他们报你的尺寸的，他们手工还不错，我想应该是合身的。”  
帕里刚想问你怎么知道我尺寸的，但是一瞬间想到了，这人抱过自己那么多次，还有什么尺寸不清楚的。

帕里顿了下，就在原地脱了他今早穿的那套黑西装，当着路奇的面换上了他递过来的那套。  
这是套灰色、细条纹的西装。  
帕里能分辨出来的只有这两样了。  
两人之间太沉默了，帕里觉得很压抑，只能努力找话题，一开口：“这套细条纹西装……”  
“是葛伦格纹。”  
这话帕里不懂怎么接，只能再次沉默。

路奇站了起来，帮帕里把皱褶拉直抚平，在旁边放着的一系列领带中挑出一条，用食指勾住，递给帕里，示意他打上。  
帕里接过那条领带，解下自己原来的那条放旁边，拿着这条新的挂上去，不知道是紧张还是怎样，他居然忘记怎么打领带了。  
站原地发了下呆，还是想不起来，好像失忆一样，有点尴尬的看向路奇。  
路奇问他：“怎么了？”  
“我……忘记怎么打领带了……”  
路奇愣了下，轻轻笑出声，伸手帮他把新领带从衬衫领子里面拿出来，把他环抱过来亲了下耳朵。  
“你是在跟我撒娇吗？”

路奇把领带打在帕里眼睛上。  
帕里被蒙住了眼睛，仰面躺在客厅的沙发上。  
因为看不到东西，剩下的各种感觉都被放大数倍，数十倍，甚至可能数百倍。  
更要命的是，他现在抓着路奇的头发，路奇在用口侍候他。  
这对他来说太过了。  
这次帕里全程在发抖，路奇一边轻轻安慰他“别怕。”，一边撕开西装，进入他身体。  
路奇给他定制的西装，他穿上的第一套，灰色的葛伦格纹山羊绒材质西装，被路奇撕碎了。

五、

这次路奇在这住了八天，每天早上，路奇都拿出一套崭新的西装让他穿上，本来他还想拒绝的，还用了今天要去船坞当借口。  
路奇也随他，把西装收回来，说：“我也好久没去船坞看看了，我们一起过去吧。”  
帕里愣了一下，才恍惚过来，然后摇了摇头，又搬出另外一套说辞：“不用了，刚刚想起来，我的方案还要修改一下，我还是回社里吧。”  
路奇满意的点了点头，再次递过西装给帕里，看着他穿上。  
这次帕里懂得打领带，他忘记了什么，也不会忘记这事了。

就这样，帕里被逼着坐了八天的办公室。  
冰山先生看他每天一套不同西装的过来，大概也知道怎么回事，只是跟帕里说：“有事不要压在心里，说出来，能解决的。”  
帕里点点头，跟冰山先生说：没事，我能解决的。

帕里今天很闲，他坐了八天的办公室，什么书面上的问题都解决了，他想到船坞去看看，可是穿着西装不方便，他就没过去船坞，因为他怕路奇找些什么借口，要跟着他过来。  
不知道为什么，他不想路奇出现在七水之都各人眼中，他最好能一直呆在自己屋子里面，虽然这不是帕里能控制的，但是目前来看，路奇也没经常跑出去，最多早上时候出去两条街之外的那家他订了五年雏菊的花店里面，亲自拿着新鲜雏菊过来给帕里，之后，他就能一整天呆在家里。  
他比哈多利还宅。  
但是帕里还挺满意这个的。

照样是磨蹭到天黑才回到家，帕里打开门开灯一看，今天路奇没坐在沙发上等他了。  
饭桌上放着还温着的饭菜，还有一张信纸，上面用漂亮的花体字写着“等我”。  
他终于又走了。  
帕里松了一口气，又坐在饭桌边，发着呆，饭菜从温到凉。

路奇来七水之都的时间一直不固定，最长的一次，他隔了三个月才来找帕里，但是那次，他在这里呆了十三天。  
帕里猜测他可能是因为世界ZF的任务，等到任务完成有空休假了，才过来找自己。  
这样挺好的，帕里不断暗示自己，这样就挺好了。

他渐渐习惯了家里摆上雏菊，在选购别的生活用具的时候，印有雏菊图案的，会是他第一选择。  
还有因为路奇给他定好的西装，他穿定制西装的时候，显得特别有精神，这是秘书跟他说的。其实帕里是分辨不出自己的西装和路奇给他定制的西装之间有什么区别。  
因为有一次，当时路奇不在，他本来的西装路奇都已经扔了，但是不知道为什么，还是剩下一套漏网之鱼，那天帕里翻出来就是自己原来的那套，他就穿上来到社里办公室。  
秘书看了他几眼，他还笑着问秘书，怎么了。  
秘书很耿直的说，今天的穿着没昨天那么有精神。  
帕里这才发现，今天穿的是自己原来的西装，在他回家之后，他想了下，把这套西装脱下来收好，放在衣柜最深处。

帕里和路奇两人就这样过着日子，或者应该是帕里在他的七水之都过着日子，路奇偶尔过来逛逛。  
只不过在路奇的影响之下，帕里的话越来越少，一开始，帕里只是在家里跟路奇之间话少，基本是路奇在说，他默默的听着。  
渐渐的，帕里去到社里话也少了，对各种方案、计划、设计稿子的讨论言简意赅，这对工作没影响，帕里还是那么的专业，但是对身边人，对作为他朋友同伴的人来说，这样的帕里不对劲。  
冰山先生是第一个发现的。  
他还是找帕里谈了下，他没提路奇的事。  
冰山先生直接问帕里：“帕里，你今年27岁了，也老大不小的，有想过找个人结婚吗？”  
这话把帕里震晕了。

帕里抖了下，他没想过这事，或者他很久很久以前想过，但是现在不想，起码路奇回来找他的这一年里没想过。他不敢想。  
“我……”帕里嘴巴张了张。  
“不用着急，我也是几个月之前因为跟海军有点合作，认识了藤虎大将，他跟你一样，也很好赌。”冰山先生笑了笑，说：“你这一年倒是戒赌了，不过我们聊起来，说起了你，他对你很有兴趣……”  
“大将……”帕里干巴巴的问：“你打算给我介绍个大将……吗？”

在帕里心中，这种级别的人都是些老头子，冰山先生现在是挖另外一个坑给我跳吗？  
“不是……”冰山先生这才想起他要说的不是这个，“是藤虎大将打算给你介绍他的手下，说应该会很适合你，你们可以见见面看看，是个中将，今年35岁。”  
“你看看什么时候有时间，大家一起见个面？”  
“你回去考虑一下吧。”  
冰山先生说完，站起来拍了拍帕里的肩膀，然后离开了。

帕里被这消息震得有点晕乎乎的，等冰山先生都离开了办公室，他才想起没问到关键的一点：对方，是男是女？  
不会是个大我8岁的女中将吧？  
这海军，足够强吗？  
中将，应该挺强的吧。  
不会被路奇揍死……吧。

六、

帕里回到家，对路奇无声无息出现在他房子里已经不会感到意外了。  
帕里打开门的时候，路奇就出现在门后，一把拉过他，环抱着帕里就亲上去。  
路奇这次的出现，距离上次离开，刚好两个月。  
他们两人这种关系保持了一年，帕里不知道怎么形容两人关系，就选择不形容，把自己当成一只鸵鸟，脑袋埋在沙子里面，看不到外面的世界，觉得问题就能解决了。  
但是今天冰山先生的话震醒了他，他们两人可能这样过一辈子吗？  
明显是不可能。  
但是帕里敢单方面结束吗？  
明显是不敢的。

因为心里有事，对路奇的亲热他一直有点抗拒，手里总无意的推拒，被进入的时候也挣扎，虽然很轻微，也很快止住并且放松身体，但是路奇还是感觉到了。  
他也没问原因，等做完之后抱着帕里在浴缸里面泡澡的时候才开口跟帕里说：“过两天是你生日，我刚刚来的时候听到有人说，一个很出名的世界级别剧团过来演出，我们去看看吧。”  
“刚好是这几天呢。”路奇跟帕里十指紧扣，玩着他的手指这样说着。

生日。  
帕里都忘记了，这一年他总觉得自己好像做什么都有点心不在焉，日子好像过得很快，又好像过得很慢。  
“好……”  
帕里点了头，应下来了。  
路奇在他身后笑了下，亲了亲他的耳朵，并且把他压在浴缸里，又做了一次。  
刚刚的澡都白洗了，帕里晕过去之前这样想着。

很快到了帕里生日那天，去年他的生日被路奇送了一屋子的雏菊，今年还好没有，不过路奇本人在这里，比那一屋子雏菊带给他的压力，是无穷大倍。  
帕里生日前一晚，路奇亲自打电话给冰山先生，帮帕里请了假，冰山先生接到那个电话，沉默了一下之后，说：“好，让帕里玩得开心点！”  
帕里阻止不了，只能眼巴巴的看着他擅作决定。

早上两人睡到自然醒，帕里的生物钟一早就提醒他起来了，不过路奇抱着他腻歪，两人就多躺了一会儿，然后一起洗漱，一起吃早点，做什么都慢吞吞的，磨蹭到了中午，也是随便吃点东西，然后就出去。  
路奇订的剧场，是下午一点半开始的。  
到了七水之都大剧场，两人验票进场，帕里才仔细看了一眼票，居然是情侣座。  
路奇订的位置很不错，正中央，不近不远刚刚好。  
这剧叫《奥菲利亚》，女主奥菲利亚爱上了一个复仇王子，但自己的爱人和父亲兄长是对立的，女主夹在两方中间，遭受到爱人的唾弃，也得不到父亲和兄长的理解，并且王子为了复仇误杀了自己的父亲，在父亲死后，女主精神受到刺激，最终选择投河自尽。

帕里看得面无表情，只有在女主投河自尽的时候才有点动容。  
倒是路奇搂着帕里看得津津有味的。  
剧终散场的时候，两人离开了大剧院，路奇顺手在路边买了一把雏菊送给帕里，并且笑着说：“真没想到，奥菲利亚最后投河时候编织的四花花环，雏菊是送给哥哥的。”  
“我送了那么久的雏菊给你……”

“那你是不是应该叫我一声哥哥！”帕里顺口说了这么一句，说完立刻后悔了。  
两人都愣了下。  
“哥哥？”路奇又笑了，“哥哥……”路奇意味深长的看着帕里，重复了两声哥哥。  
帕里只能硬着头皮继续说，“你当时刚过来的时候，是我带你的，那些船工技术都是我教给你的，怎么说，总当得起一声师兄吧……”  
这话说的实在没底气，越说越小声。  
路奇笑了笑，不说话了，伸手把帕里搂了过来，带着他回家了。

到了傍晚时候，两人回到家中，也是路奇下厨，弄了几个精致点的菜，还找出一瓶酒，那是去年他来找帕里时候带的那一客厅的酒中之一，后来被他擅自收到储物室里的。  
两人随便吃了点，但是路奇劝酒不断，一直劝帕里喝，帕里喝得醉醺醺的，看着路奇都有重影了。  
今晚的路奇有点兴奋了，两人最终还是滚到床上，在床上的时候，他一直逼帕里喊他哥哥。  
这够羞耻的，帕里实在喊不出来。  
最后用尽了各种手段，帕里才哭着喊着，拼命求饶。  
因为路奇这次在床上，实现了他一直想做的，他变成半人兽状态，跟帕里做了。  
帕里吓得脸都白了，一直在发抖，路奇做得尽兴了，但是心情也没多好，帕里太紧张了。

后来两天帕里见到路奇都有点害怕，路奇碰他他还肉眼可见的颤抖。  
他被吓坏了，不过那两天，路奇倒是放过了他，只是在床上搂着他睡而已。

两天之后，路奇是在清晨离开的。  
帕里在对方离开之后就醒了过来，其实他生日那天之后，一直没睡好，特别是被路奇搂着，晚上根本睡不着。

他恍恍惚惚的上了两天班，在路奇走了之后，他去找了冰山先生，说想清楚了，让冰山先生尽快约个时间，他跟那个海军中将见个面。  
冰山先生一脸释然的样子，很高兴帕里做的这个选择。  
不过帕里最后还问了一句：“这个中将，实力如何？”  
冰山先生托着下巴想了下，说：“当初我把你的事也跟藤虎说了，他说不用担心，那个中将实力相当不错，你只需要考虑跟对方合适不合适的问题。”  
帕里心里舒了一口气，点了点头，就离开办公室，等着冰山先生约时间了。

三天之后，冰山先生皱着眉头过来跟他说，他约了藤虎，藤虎还带那个中将过来跟冰山先生见了一面，不过……  
冰山先生欲言又止，这事有点诡异，冰山真不知道怎么跟帕里说，只说：“你做好心理准备，对方有点……”  
这话说得，帕里又做了四天的心理准备，他都已经想到对方是不是个35岁的女巨人中将了，终于约在了晚餐见面，在七水之都最大的智沙酒店顶层，两个介绍人也跟着去。

当时帕里还笑着说：“冰山先生，我不是小孩子了。”  
“不不不，我跟着去好点……”冰山先生直接否决了帕里提出让两人单独见面的提议。  
于是帕里只能表示妥协，人多点也好，热闹点，女巨人中将就算不喜欢自己，当个朋友也是不错的。  
到了晚餐时间，冰山先生先去接待藤虎和那位中将，帕里当时在船坞，说忙完这点自己再过去，等他一头脑汗水的忙完出来的时候，时间已经快到了，他冲进家里用这辈子最快的速度洗个澡，换身衣服跳上一条最快的布鲁，往饭店冲过去。  
作为一个好男人，他实在太不应该了，不能让姑娘等他的，这实在太失礼了。  
布鲁被他催得，在饭店门口都喘气反白眼了，帕里跳到饭店门口，还特意摸摸布鲁的脑袋，表示感谢。

等到他气喘吁吁的到了饭店顶层，在大厅四望找着冰山先生。  
冰山先生看到了帕里站在门口，伸手招呼了下。  
帕里整了整自己的西装，这套西装是他自己留下来的那套，就是被秘书形容穿着的时候不够穿着路奇订制的那些精神的那套。  
虽然不够精神，但是好歹是他自己的，他觉得，在这种场合穿那些不合适。  
帕里慢慢的走过来，他看到冰山先生和一个穿紫色衣服的五十多岁老人面对面坐在两侧，背对着他的那张椅子上，露出一头黑色的头发，应该是这次过来跟他相亲的中将了，居然不是女巨人。

帕里走到冰山先生身边站定，保持了一个完美的笑容进行自我介绍：“你们好，我叫帕里……”  
本来背对着他的人，这个时候抬起了脑袋，看了他一眼。  
帕里僵住了，脸色直接变得惨白惨白。  
冰山先生吓坏了，没想到帕里反应那么大，手放到帕里背后给他顺着气，还感觉到他的颤抖。  
帕里一脸死色的望向了冰山先生。

帕里觉得，他才是真正的奥菲利亚。  
如果这里的玻璃他能敲碎，他应该在这里跳下去，他才是应该投河的那个。  
为什么，这个相亲对象是罗布•路奇？

完。

注：《奥菲利亚》——出自莎士比亚戏剧《哈姆雷特》。


End file.
